


A twisted sort of help

by Smallkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Blackrom, Blindfolds, Collars, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Bloodswap, Homestuck Kidswap, Humanstuck, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Pitch quadrant, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, maybe? - Freeform, mentions of insomnia, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallkind/pseuds/Smallkind
Summary: You didn’t want pity.But that’s what you got from them.So you forced yourself to stop sleeping around, and just spent time alone at home when you usual been tangled in the sheets with someone. But through that you started to grow restless. Life felt boring. But along with everything seeming more boring, you started to get anxious. You didn’t quite understand why, and it bothered you. The anxious turned into nights where you couldn’t sleep, and that meant you got even more stressed. It was a cycle that started to take its toll.





	A twisted sort of help

Your name is John Strider and you have your own way of coping through life.

You Sleep around. Regularly. 

Or well, you used to. Ever since you were about fifteen you had slept around as a way of having fun, and distressing. It went up when you fell in love with your best friend Dave. It had started with just wanting to fuck him. But you ended with you falling hard for him. In the end he chose a boy by the name of Karkat Peixes. You don’t blame him. Despite Karkat having nasty attitude many times, he was a good boyfriend. One Dave deserved.

That’s about the time you had started to spend many nights sleeping with someone. Just to feel less alone.

Then came the day your friends approached you on it, all coming over to talk to you. You had hated the talk, and the pitying looks from them. You hated their pity,   
because you didn’t need it. You didn’t want pity. 

But that’s what you got from them.

So you forced yourself to stop sleeping around, and just spent time alone at home when you usual been tangled in the sheets with someone. But through that you started to grow restless. Life felt boring. But along with everything seeming more boring, you started to get anxious. You didn’t quite understand why, and it bothered you. The anxious turned into nights where you couldn’t sleep, and that meant you got even more stressed. It was a cycle that started to take its toll.  
After a month of it, you broke. You slept with someone and you had slept well. Really well. You were able to hold off for another two weeks before it happened again.

You knew you had a problem. You couldn’t go back to sleeping around, but Dave and Jane had started to pick up on your anxious ticks and fidgets. So you decided you needed a friend. With benefits. Just someone to meet with when things got stressful, but was consistent and not with multiple people.  
It took you nearly four months to find someone who suited what you were looking for, who could handle kinky things, but didn’t take anything to far. His name was Carson, though he was known as the current leader of betty crocker corporations. Turns out he had his own needs, but had no time for a full committed relationship. It was a win-win situation.

That’s what brings you to his fancy ass building after nearly one year and of doing things with him. Your itching and had started up with you sleeping less and you tried to push it off. But Dave had pointed it out. Once you two had finished with the brunch you texted and two days later you were over there. You press the call button up to his apartment and he buzzes you in. You wasted no time in making your way to the stairs, too ancy to hold conversation with the guy in charge of the elevator, and getting up them. You only paused at the top floor, catching your breath after the many flights of stairs. The door opens for you, and Carson stands in the doorway giving you a cold look. “Huh, I thought you had given up on me.”

You give a scoff in response. “Sorry Carson, you aren’t getting rid of me that easy” you tell him as he moves and you walk in. You know your way around, him following you to the specially soundproofed room he had made for you two. It was well made, a large bed and a plenty of suplies both out and tucked away, with a small bathroom for cleaning up when you two have finished. When he had first shown the room, you had teased him lightly about how caring he was, earning a fine punishment that night that had you relaxed and feeling good for at least a month.

Per routine once the door closed you turned to face him with smirk.”Oh wipe that look off, unless you plan to fight? And you know, that’s not a very good idea today, not when you’re as stressed as you are.” You shrug as he stalks over, reaching up and slipping off your shades from your face to look you in the eyes. 

“You have the reigns here Carson. You always have a knack for knowing what I want”. You wink at him and his other hand grabs you chin, leaning in.

“Safe words” He orders simply as he does every time. Despite him being a huge asshole in you, and many other people's books, he knew what he was doing. Before you ever got to do this he had everything planned out like the organized leader type he was. Safe words, Kinks, and how proper after care worked for you. You had to give him kudos for that.

“Swords for stop, green for go, and shades for slow down” You state smoothly to him as you do every time. He nods. 

“Strip and get on the bed then”. He lets go of your chin and pushes you in that direction. You stumble a bit and head over, stripping off your shirt and folding it. You pull of your pants and boxers, folding them up as well. You set them on the floor near the end of the bed and move onto it to see what the other was doing. In his hand he held the lube, along with a nice looking set of ropes and a blindfold. You can bet your ass he’s heading to the small closet for the crop. 

Bingo.

You can feel a small shiver of anticipation run down your back as he closes the closet door and turns to you. “Lay back, arms above your head” He orders. It’s almost always an order with him. You can’t tell if it’s just how he is always, or that’s how he acts with you and in the office. You shrug the thought of it off as you lay back and move your arms routinely above your head. “Good boy” He praises you with a small sneer as he drops everything on the bed excluding the ropes.

“Don’t sneer at me. You aren’t better than me” You sass back at him as he starts to properly tie your arms. He tugs them lightly to make sure they aren’t to tight before he speaks to you.

“I’m not the one being tied to the bed like a little whore.”

“You’re going to fuck me while I’m tied to this bed. You aren’t any better than me.”

“Don’t make me get the gag John, have you slobber all over yourself like the disappointment you are.” You deny how the idea sends a pleasant thrum through you along with his comment. “Good”. He proceeds to take the blindfold, made of a smooth and probably expensive silk, and ties it over your eyes. It leaves you in the dark, but his hands stay on your body and slide to your shoulders as he straddles your waist. He leans forward until his lips are just barely brushing yours. “Word?”

“Green” You breathe out. The words are barely out of your mouth when his lips press to yours. Rough, demanding, and exactly what you like. It steals your breath as you kiss him back with the same force and want. This is the ways he falls apart for you. He kisses you breathless then fucks you like it’s the last time he’ll ever fuck anyone. As he kisses you, his hands move to grip at your shoulders and then roam your chest. You gasp into the kiss as his hand slips over a nipple and pauses to tug and flick at it. Yours happened to be generally more sensitive and he loved to use that against you as he pulled his lips back to hear your sounds. Despite that you attempt to hold back your sounds while his lips trail to your neck and he starts to kiss and mark just below where your shirt collar could hide it. You only left wavered breaths and soft and barely hearable sounds slip out. You knew it would probably annoy him, but it all would end well by the time the night was up. Your sound holding fails when he bites down on your shoulder, just short of drawing blood, and you cry out as your back arches.

“I’ve told you about holding back your sounds John. Do I need to remind you who’s in charge here?” You shudder and nod to him, feeling him climb off of you and leave your side. You jump bit as he returns and something slip around your neck. It’s a collar. Your collar. The collar in the same blood red of your eyes, with a charm that says ‘Carson’s little slut’ on a little silver charm. It’s not too heavy and is lined with a soft fur that lightly tickles your neck.”There. Now, it’s time to be a good boy and listen to me. Sing for me”. 

His lips are back on your skin in a short time, kissing down and scraping his teeth over you nipple. Your back arches and you let out a small moan for him. He continues to abuse the poor nipple until you are squirming, only to move to it’s buddy and bite and suck at that one. You give a small huff off annoyance followed by a whine. “Carson, stop teasing” You say, squirming once again. 

This earns you a small slap to the thigh, dragging a light squeak from your lips. “What did you just call me?”

“Sorry” You huff. “Master, please stop teasing me?”

“Much better.” You feel him move down between your legs, his lips and teeth moving and marking up your thighs with a plethora of dark hickeys. You shiver as he gets close to what you want, only for him to move and make two matching trails along your hip bones. He waits until he drags another whine from you before he moves away. “You know John, you were rather sassy. I think you might need a small punishment for that.” You chew your lip, head turning toward his voice. “Twist.”  
Turning yourself to your stomach, your arms cross in front of you and your back bends, lifting your ass further up. Before he needs to ask you say green and nod. You bite your lip as you feel the crop trail down your back, before lifting up. Halfway through a deep breath in, it hits your ass and you cry out. He does it again and this time you are able to stifle it. But they keep coming, many times catching you off guard as they don’t come consistently or in any guessable pattern. By the time the hits slow to a stop your ass is stinging and you’re shaking.

“Shades” You whimper out quietly, panting softly into the sheets. He slips the blindfold off you, giving you a breather for a few minutes. You turn down the offer for gel, knowing you would just need a few minutes to calm down and rest your stinging ass. It doesn’t take long until you allow the blindfold back on your eyes and are squirming for more. 

“You’ve done well pet. Guess I can reward you now.” You shiver and hear the cap of the lube open with a small click, but with no warning it’s poured down your crack and you flinch. This draws a small chuckle as he uses a finger to push it back up and into you with it, and you reward him with a light moan. He works teasingly with the first finger until he gets bored and slips in the second. He starts to scissor you open more, fingers curling but always just barely missing your prostate in a teasing manner. “Look at you, squirming and panting out for me like a good pet. Has to be a bit humiliating to have your ass, which is such a lovely red, splayed for me to fuck and do with what I please.” The words drag moans from you as your mind flickers with a picture of what you must look like. How needy you probably seem, rocking back on his fingers in such a wanton manner. You fight your urge to move your hips down and grind your cock against the sheets, though you can feel the pre collecting and leaking off the tip. He slips in the third and you moan as he finally touches his fingers in the spot that makes light in the darkness of the blindfold. He doesn’t waste much more time prepping you before pulling his hand out. You can feel yourself clenching around nothing and let out a soft whimper.

“Calm down pet” He said, laying a light smack on your sore ass and getting a squeak.You hear the rustle of him removing his clothing, cleanly imagining him remove each piece and fold it in a neat pile. Always neat and organized. You sigh in relief as you feel him climb up on the bed, his hands trailing down your sides. “Such a good little bitch. Ready to get fucked and used by your master.”

You nodd. “Yes sir. Please, please fuck me until I scream and lose my voice.Please, give me everything. I want you in me so badly” You beg out, mind slipping to place it only does with him. With anyone else, you never quite feel safe enough to leave yourself so vulnerable. To beg and plead, let them tie you up and call you names. To allow yourself to fully fall into a subspace and share everything without the emotions along side it. He was the exception. Even with him it had taken time. He had to work for your trust as you had to work for his, but by now it was more than worth it.

“God, guess we know why your collar calls you a slut. Because that’s what you are” He growled by your ear as your felt his clearly hard length press at your entrance. Knowing if you pressed back he would pull away, you stayed perfectly still. “You’re a good slut though. When you aren’t talking that is. You listen so well, doing as your told for me. Best whore out there.” You can’t help but moan out under his words, it moving up a pitch as he finally starts to press in. He moves slowly, breathing changing pace as you clench around him. “Damn pet, like you can’t get enough. Bet you wouldn’t ever be satisfied if you couldn’t have my dick.”  
You nod, finally allowing yourself to press your ass back against him until his hips are pressed flush against your ass. “I wouldn’t be. I need it so badly. I crave you fucking me in a way no one else could. You’re my master, and I’m your pet. All yours” You ramble out as he just sits there a moment. You feel full in such a pleasant way and work your hips a bit to try and convince him to move and stop fucking teasing. He stays there for a minute or so, just letting you try and fuck yourself on him, before he slowly moves back. He presses back in at the same speed. It’s deep, but much slower than you would like and you make that known. “I can still think clearly, and that means you’re doing something wrong.” You can practically hear him raising a brow before he pulls out and disappears off the bed.

You train your ears to listen to his nearly silent footsteps. The direction where he keeps the gags. You figured this would happen, but you had continued to keep speaking up anyway. This happened a lot. He returned and you felt the spider gag at your mouth. Your lips part for it, and you feel the “legs” Rest on your face. You go to speak, but all that you can make is sounds. You feel him fasten the straps behind your head. “Patterns” He says. “What’s go?” You hold up to crossed fingers. “Stop?” You hold up all five fingers and hold them for two counts before dropping it to three. “Slow down?” You slowly countdown with your fingers and feel his fingers gently brush the back of your neck. “There you go. Now, let’s try this again.”

You feel him moving back behind you and you have no way to stop the moan as he slowly presses into you. You can feel your muscles trembling slightly, but it was all from excitement. He keeps the slow pace, leaning his head up nip at the back of your neck. “Much better, just hearing your moans. And I bet you’re already drooling on yourself.” You are, but it’s barely any. You feel his fingers slip up and tongue fingers slip past the gag and into your mouth. You move your tongue to lathe over them, coating them with you spit.This causes a bit more to rub down your chin, and it’s slightly humiliating, but it’s much more a turn on.

You can’t help it.Being at his mercy, fully and utterly trapped and looking like a desperate slut is a turn on. It took awhile for him to figure it out, as it wasn’t a kink you shared often. But that evening had you feeling amazing. If not utterly perfect.

Your train of thought is cut off as his thrust speed up a bit. “Your tongue is getting lazy there pet, are you having a problem concentrating” He ask you and you realize he’s right. Your tongue goes to move again, but he pulls his fingers out and drags them across your cheek. His other hand slips under you and slides up to your still sensitive nipples as his thrust start to get rougher. Your eyes slip shut behind the gag as moans and grunts fall freely from your mouth, skin warm with pleasure. Your back is curved, pressing your chest further down and your ass further out for him.

He likes that and fucks you at the rough pace that pleases you greatly as a reward. His hand moves down to your dick, stroking along to the speed of his thrust. Everything is hot, and softer groans slip out of you as his hips bounce off your still stinging ass and sending racks of both pain and pleasure up your spine and blurring your train of thought. You can feel yourself getting close and hope he won’t slow down. 

He doesn’t.

You cry out as you finish, him continuing to fuck you right through your orgasm before slowing down. You quickly shake your head and whine and he pauses. “What? Do you want me to keep fucking you my cockslut of a pet? You want me to finish and fill you with everything I’ve got?” You nod quickly, hips rocking back as you pant from the force of your last orgasm. You feel his hand slide up your body and arms, and the ties on your arms fall away. He sits back, still inside you and settles you on his lap. His hand moves to your hip with a bruising grip, and his lips and teeth find your neck. One of your hand reaches back to bury in his hair as he starts to lift and drop you on his cock. You let more moans fall past your lips as he bucks his hips up every time you drop down. Your legs find the bed and help him lift you, head back as you clearly voice your pleasure. The new angle hits against your prostate nearly every time you drop down, and you can feel spit dripping down your chin as you drool with pleasure. 

You can tell when he starts to get close, His grip gets tighter and he somehow moves faster, fucking you desperately to his end. You cry out when you clench around him, body shuddering through your second orgasm. The force helps him push over, and in a few more thrust you can feel him finishing inside of you. 

You whimper as he lifts you fully off of him and sets you onto the bed. The blindfold slips off of your eyes, and the gag is removed from your face. You can feel his hands moving and fingers rub at your jaw to lessen the pain, and you give a pleased sigh, followed by a giggle. He climbs off the bed and scoops you up with ease, your body fully limp. He carries you to the bathroom and starts a shower as he questions if you can still feel everything, or if anything needed medical attention. “No master, ‘m good” You tell him as his hand moves and undoes the red collar around your neck. He sets it down and climbs into the shower with you. The warm water feels nice, cleaning away the cum and saliva that sat on your skin. As usual he waste no time in getting you and himself cleaned up. 

By the end of the shower you’re a little more aware of the world, and are giggling no longer. You would be embarrassed, but he never teases you about being in a subspace, knowing it’s not not good for the mindset of you trusting him. He carries you even when you insist you’re fine, getting you dried off and sat down in a beanbag chair he keeps tucked away to the side. He gives you water to sip on as he changes the blankets and sheets on the bed. You doze off before he’s done, only waking up a bit as he moves you to the clean bed and tucks you under the blankets.

As always he doesn’t join you until he’s cleaned up all the toys and supplies and got them back into place. When he does, you wake up just enough the cuddle closer. After than you don’t wake for what turns out to be the entire night. Waking in the late hours of the next morning, he’s gone off already to work. You slip from the bed and get dressed in clothes, a small limp in your step.

But, as you do whenever these come to an end, you feel refreshed and pleased. You’re sure that this should help you last a while as you leave, locking the door behind you. You open your phone and find a text from Jade asking about seeing that new slasher movie. You send back a ‘Hell yeah’ as start down and outside the building. Pausing outside you look up at it and mumble, “See you soon Carson”, and then head off on your way.

**Author's Note:**

> Words-3812 of 3812  
> Characters-19691 of 19691  
> Characters excluding spaces-15920 of 15920


End file.
